Final Girl Lemon Series
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Based off the movie Final Girl, William and Veronica enter a taboo "teacher student" relationship. As they try to hide their newfound love, William decided to buy a house for the two of them, though their secrets are kept safe here, their private rendezvous outside of the home will cause much stress in their lives as Veronica is finishing her training to become an assassin. Enjoy
1. Forbidden Love

She had the biggest blue eyes I'd ever seen, neither like the ocean, nor like the sky, but a vivid blue . . . a blue that resembled a window to her soul. Her hair, platinum blonde, one would often question the authenticity of it, but I knew better. Long and uncut, trimmed yes, but never cut short, right past her shoulders and shimmered in the moonlight. And I can't forget those beautiful lips, pretty and pink, glowing on that white creamy skin of hers. And her body . . . perfectly toned, all muscle and curves, enough to remind me she is no longer a little girl. But she was still so young, too young, and even then, I still didn't know better.

 _Veronica_ , that name haunted me, I never expected that after the first day I met her that it would all lead to this. I never imagined how amazing she would smell, how perfectly her body fit against mine, and how ever move she made would bring me to the edge, wanting more from her . . . possibly more than she could give. I must have told her a thousand times that this wasn't allowed, that there was no "teacher student" relations outside of training, and the only reason we're still together is because we're presumed to be in a far less complicated situation than we are in now. But it's too late to go back now, ever since that fateful day; there was no turning back now.

"Ah, stop, wait." She breathed heavily as I pulled away from her hardened perky pink nipple. He face was blushed a lovely shade of pink and her eyes were glazed over.

"What? Am I hurting you?" I asked, rather nervously.

"No, it's not that, it's just . . . I always feel like I'm forcing you to do this, and you're _always_ giving me all the attention, when it is your turn?" She looked up at me with those amazing deep blue eyes that resembled a window to her soul.

"You know, I actually enjoy paying more attention to you than the other way around. Besides, I don't think I'd be good at being the submissive one." I said plainly as she smiled coyly.

"Fine." She kissed me, sucking at me lower lip as she bit it, my blood stained her lips, I smiled as I flipped us so I was on top the way I liked it.

"What are you going to do now?" She raised an eyebrow as I smirked, leaning in by her ear as I whispered dirty thoughts into it. She inhaled as my fingers grazed over the only piece of clothing left on her. Those lovely red panties I bought her for Christmas. I'll never forget how red she turned when she opened the box, that's the downside to having such light skin, it all shows, every last emotion and thought going through your mind.

"Mmmm." She moaned softly as my rough fingers pushed against her clothes skin harder as her hips began to move on their own. She began calling out my name as I teased her further, bringing her to the edge of insanity.

"William, p-please." She begged as she pouted at me, I swear my heart sank at the sight. Thus, I stopped, pulling off her panties and my boxer shorts in one swift motion as I entered her. She was still tight, even after all those times, behind closed doors, in the shower, on my desk, in her room, in our hotel rooms, in the car, and even in the gym when we were alone together with no one else around. It was hard to resist her in those clothes (if you could call them that) when we were training. That sports bra (white no less), and black tight tiny spanks. And she always seemed to have brand new lingerie under her clothes whenever we went out, teasing me with it, taunting me. Thus this was my time to bring all this full circle.

"William, William, uhh so amazing!" She threw her head back as she arched her chest, her perky breasts bounced as I pushed harder, not holding back . . . I knew what she wanted. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, telling her everything on my mind as she screamed, calling out my name and singing my praises. I both loved this and hated this at the same time. As much as I loved having sex with Veronica, it was a painful reminder of my wife and daughter, already having lost two of the most important people to me; I couldn't bear to lose Veronica. Each time we were about to reach our climax, I could feel a small part of me desiring to cry, but I'd never let her see me like that.

"Damn Veronica, I'm almost there." I said as I sat the two of us up, hitting her sensitive spot.

"Me too." She said as she threw her arms around me as we kissed, deeply and passionately as if we'd never see each other again. My hands went for her hips as we went full force, I brought her towards my hips faster and faster until we both saw fireworks in the back of our heads, she called out my name as I called out hers and we were on the bed, ready to pass out, unable to move. But she always would turn her head and forced her body to face me as she repeated this mantra every day, every chance she got, never letting me forget.

"I love you William." Then she would smile, caressing my face as I took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you Veronica." And we just lay there, gazing at one another, and sometimes she would ask me her favorite question.

"Do you remember how all this started?" She was on my chest now, our naked bodies under the covers.

"How could I forget?" I caressed her hair as I kissed her beautiful long platinum blonde hair.

"Tell me, remind me so I'll never forget." Then she'd close her eyes and I'd tell her exactly how all this came about, never forgetting a single detail.

"Well, it was after those four boys were gone, you and I went to the diner where you met them and we were having pancakes. They were terrible, so we decided to have two milkshakes instead, you wanted vanilla, and I got the same. Those were the best milkshakes we'd ever had, and I'll never forget how you were covered in bruises, scratches, a broken nose, and dirt all over you. Wearing one of the boys' pairs of shoes no less, and your beautiful red dress ruined, but you seemed so happy, and I was so proud. So we went back to the hotel after I paid and you went to shower, suddenly I heard you slip and ran in to check on you, you were fine, but you asked if I could help you, how could I have said no? I managed to get you cleaned up, wrapped you in a towel and carried you to my bed, I tended to your wounds and after you were all set for bed, you grabbed my arm and you pulled me in for a hug. I was surprised, since we'd never hugged, not even when you were a little girl. But I sat there as I felt you smelling me, saying something about how I always smelt good, even if I was all sweaty and needed a shower. Then you kissed my chest, that took me for a loop, but I knew you wanted this, for a long time and I wasn't going to object even though I knew it was wrong. But you did so well on your mission, you did everything perfectly, and I wasn't about to stand in your way. Next you began unbuttoning my shirt, untying my tie, unbuckling my pants, unbuttoning them and unzipping them, I stood and took them off, then you said,

'The boxers too.' And my heart stopped, I asked if you were sure and you nodded your head. So I listened, then you had me sit down against the head of the bed as you crawled over to me, and I must say even with a broken nose and all those bumps and bruises, it was the sexiest I've seen you. I never truly wanted you, until then. Next, well next was the obvious, you took your hands and touched me, using every skill you had acquired after your _extensive_ research I'm sure, but your mouth was . . . incredible. I couldn't keep myself from moaning and thrusting my hips towards it, I didn't even think you could move your tongue the way you did, but you clearly are a visual learner. Once that was said and done, you swallowed every last drop, jumped up and said,

'I'll be right back.' Next thing I know, I hear water running, and your brushing your teeth then you're back in a flash and sitting on my lap, I growled slightly as your genitals were rubbing against mine, bare, nothing separating us. And you kissed me, hard, I went to object but you stuck your tongue in as soon as I opened my mouth and we were French kissing, naked on top of my bed, and as you rubbed your perfect breasts against my chest, one thing led to another. You were like a goddess, and I was your slave, captivated by your beauty and grace, and your hips . . . how on earth can you move them like that?" I looked at her seriously.

"Salsa, Latin dancing, yoga, aerobics, zumba, squats, belly dancing, and hip thrusts. Oh and lots of core." She smiled as I kissed her softly.

"Go on." She encouraged.

"So we had sex, it was amazing, and ever since then, we've been trying to stay out of trouble, and so far so good." I brushed the hair out of her face as she snuggled against me.

"Hmm, I'm so happy." She said lovingly.

"I am too, but I would rather have a house than having to get a hotel room every time we want to do it." I huffed out as she laughed.

"Wouldn't it be a little strange if I moved in with you?" She inquired.

"Not if we make it so that you have completed your training and are worthy of becoming an official assassin. Or we could just say it's easier to train while living under the same roof." I shrugged.

"Hmm, I live the second idea in the meantime, but I do intend on being the best assassin ever, which it should be easy with such a great teacher." She tapped me on the nose as I smiled.

"Well thanks babe, much appreciated." I kissed her, a little rougher this time.

"Mmm anytime lover boy." She sucked my lower lip and nibbled on it as I felt her hand slide very low.

"Oh, ready for round two are we?" I asked as she giggled whilst I began to work at her neck, slowly making my way down, kissing every inch of her as her moans grew louder and louder.


	2. Blackjack

"Ah yea! I beat you again!" Veronica flipped her hair back as I scowled.

"That was hardly a beating, I mean considering . . ." I started.

"Considering what exactly? That you get shitty cards every time or that you can't play Blackjack for shit?" Veronica smirked as I continued to frown, hating this game.

"It's so ridiculous." I rolled my eyes as she began to laugh.

"What is so ridiculous about it? For crying out loud, either you get 21 or you don't." She shrugged.

"It's the odds I don't like." I crossed my arms, never liking to leave _anything_ to chance.

"Psshh, you just have a case of bad luck and you won't admit it." She crossed her arms and legs, giving me a perfect view of her black panties and cleavage.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." I smirked as I looked her over, she was wearing a light blue button down shirt that was hardly long enough to cover her genitals, and she never liked buttoning the first three to four buttons unless she was cold.

"Oh?" She looked me up and down as she noticed I managed to cover my genitals with my hands, but the table usually covered it pretty well.

"And I'm still wearing all my clothing, but you seemed to have lost yours, so now what are you supposed to bet with?" She smirked as she gave me a suggestive look.

"What is it that you want?" I nodded my head at her.

"Hmmm, I'll think of something." She looked directly at my . . . genitals.

"See something you like there?" I questioned.

"Very much so. How about this, you lose next round, and you do exactly as I say for the rest of the night, deal?" She looked at me straight in the eye.

"And if I win?" I challenged.

"I'll do foreplay with you the next two days. That's forty-eight hours baby." She winked.

"Oh I definitely have to win now, since I have such a great idea." And image of an innocent schoolgirl flashed threw my mind, as did several other indecent images.

"Hmm, you have to beat me first." She smirked as she began to shuffle the cards, handing me the deck to cut. Once I did, she shuffled as if she was working the Vegas strip . . . which gave me another idea.

"Alright, here we do. Is it a deal?" She put out her hand, as I quickly looked at our cards, I had a king facing up, the other card down as I saw a nine face up on hers, the odds seemed to be in my favor.

"Sure, it's a deal." I shook her hand as we both looked at our own cards secretly, noticing the other was a queen, I smiled as I looked up, her face was blank but I knew what she wanted.

"I'm staying." I smiled.

"I'll take one." She took a card from the deck, placing it face down, and then nodded at me to see my cards.

"Read 'em and weep." I turned my other card over to show twenty.

"Hmm, not bad." She said, unmoved.

"But not too good either." She smirked, flipping over her other two cards, showing a ten and a two, _shit_ , I thought.

"Twenty-one." She smiled as I sighed heavily.

"Fuck, Veronica . . . can't keep doing t-this." I breathed heavily, the room was spinning and I felt my body as though it was on fire, sweating as if I'd spent the entire day at the gym. But it wasn't because of a strenuous work out; it was because of her, and that amazing combo of her mouth and skilled hands. Firm when needed, but gentle too. And man was she giving me the blowjob of a lifetime; I couldn't help but moan like the poor S.O.B. I was, whimpering like a child when she stopped and adjusted herself slightly, then continuing on with the torment. I was at the edge, and we both knew it, and just as I was about to warn her, she made a move with her tongue and hand on my sack and I was done for, cumming hard into her mouth as I called out her name. She didn't object, only swallowing every drop as I tried to regain consciousness, looking down at her, feeling as though I was coming off a high.

"Mm, you had a lot stored up didn't you?" She looked at me, wiping her mouth as I still tried to stand, but she pushed me back down.

"You don't have to rush, just wait a while, you might be a little shaky for a while." She looked at me sweetly as I nodded, knowing that if I were to stand, I'd tumble over myself in less than a second. Thus I waited until I was able to stand, we went to the bedroom in order to finish the rest of this torture. Her hands were like silk, her grasp firm but not too firm, and her breasts, soft as plush pillows engulfing my erect and throbbing cock as her tongue emerged licking the head as I felt my climax edging closer as her hands let go and do her breasts and mouth took over as I lost myself, cumming into her mouth as she swallowed and looked up at me.

"That was fast." She smiled brightly as I tried to form a smile, though I knew I must have looked ridiculous with that "I just got the best blowjob and titty fuck from my hot girlfriend" look plastered all over my face, hence her smiling in triumph over me.

"You do know how to push my buttons." I shrugged as she sat up, sitting on my lap as she kissed me softly.

"Mmm, now let's see what other buttons I can press." She smiled mischievously. Her hips gently rocked against mine, her smooth folds pressing against yet another growing erection as I clenched my teeth and did my best not to moan, but she was definitely getting to me. She leaned in closer and nibbled on my ear, my weak point. I couldn't hold it back any longer and let out a moan, I blushed as she sat up for a moment, only to have me slid into her as she let out a muffled moan of pleasure, I could see she was trying not to get too distracted by how good it felt, but I was a little bit happy when I saw how much she had to fight her instincts. As she moved her hips around, she began to go at a steady pace as I did my best not to grab her hips and thrust into her harder, but rather, she kept an eye on me, saying that this was to be a punishment, but such pleasure made it all worth it, even if I wasn't the one in control, but the slower she went, the more I wanted to pound her, as she leaned in closer, somewhat pulling me out of her, she clawed my back and I yelped slightly as she bit my neck, then licking it and kissing it softly as I began moaning out her name. She smiled and practically purred as she quickened her pace, calling my name out as she began to scream, ordering me to "fuck harder," as I completely lost myself in pleasure, being immersed in our love as we came together, collapsing on the bed, completely exhausted, but honestly I wouldn't have minded if she took charge more often.


	3. Office Sex

"Good morning Will." Veronica walked in with a smile on her face, wearing a tight skirt and a button up blouse, leaving half of it unbuttoned, with a low-cut tank top and high heels. Her hair was in a neat bun, no jewelry, and I know I saw her wearing a blazer when she was cold.

"Morning." I nodded as I tried to concentrate on my paperwork, but each time she put a stack down, she had to aim her perfectly round ass towards me, and I couldn't look away. True at home we were able to do as we please, but at work it was a different story, even then she still . . . pushed the boundaries.

"Don't you have work to do?" I inquired, she simply turned around and leaned forward, exposing her cleavage as I nearly drooled.

"Well, I am working, I was asked to assist you, and I am, am I not?" She looked up at me with those brilliant blue eyes of hers as she raised her eyebrow.

"Hmm, well just keep busy and don't loiter." I said bluntly as I typed faster, she seemed to be reorganizing my office along with taking out certain paperwork, and organizing that. And as the day dragged on, people began to leave, we were usually the last two to leave, she went out to get lunch, then checked back with me, telling me that more than half the staff went home already. Then we worked more, then it was dinnertime, we had a simple dinner and we finished up what we needed to do, I went to the toilet and came back, finding Veronica on my desk, her undershirt gone, her red bra exposed, and her hair down, she looked at me, and she seemed to tease me as I locked the door and closed the blinds as I began undressing, wearing only my briefs. Next thing I knew my arms were around her waist as hers were around my neck as we kissed passionately as her tongue came charging in. We fought for dominance as I closed the distance, our bodies grinding as I took off her shirt and sat her closer towards the edge, grabbing her ass as I unzipped her skirt and tugged at it. She moaned as her hips thrust forward, she kicked off her heels as I unhooked her bra, she nipped at my lower lip as I kissed her, then taking her nipple in my mouth as I began sucking, her fingers were entangled in my hair as she tugged and yelped, moaning in pleasure as my hand went toward her soaking womanhood as she climaxed quickly. She cupped my manhood as she rubbed it, saying she didn't want to wait anymore as I nodded, taking off her red panties and my black briefs as I thrust into her as she began to moan, I grunted as her inner walls squeezed tightly. Her back flat against my desk as I leaned forward, her legs clasping around my hips, pushing me in further as we were on the edge of our orgasm, once we came, there were fireworks, those same beautiful fireworks I felt and saw post-sex as we looked deep into each others' eyes as we whispered words of love.

"Hmm, let's go home Will." She kissed my forehead as I nodded. We quickly got dressed, picked things up and we left. Come to think of it, I never minded a little office sex every so often, but it was only a matter of time before we would get caught as I encouraged Veronica to take speed courses so she would be able to graduate sooner. I was hardly able to control myself around her, and it would make it more complicated to be in a serious relationship with her if only the two of us knew about it, but everyone knows, when things are going well, there's always something wicked looming in the dark . . . the calm before the storm.


	4. End

"You what!?" I shouted, not even trying to be quiet about it, probably causing more heads to be turned buy I didn't give a damn.

"Will, calm down, it's not like I said yes. Tommy just asked me on a date, and I told him I wasn't interested, but he could buy me coffee, so we went out and had coffee, Tammy said we'd make a nice couple and that's all. I didn't kiss him or anything like that, nothing happened." Veronica shrugged as she tried to take me into my office, rather than having this conversation in the break room.

"Yea, but you still went out with the guy." I was flustered, I felt as though I could wring Tommy Boy's neck right about now, I'd never felt this angry in my entire life.

"Look Will, if you can't take this rationally, then maybe you should take five minutes to calm down, because you're acting like a child. Honestly, you've never been like this before, besides my last mission entailed me being kissed by one of the murders." Veronica was stirring her coffee as she took a few sips, her red lipstick staining the Styrofoam cup.

"Well yea, but at least you were able to kill him." Smoke must have been coming out of my ears by now.

"Technically, he killed himself." Veronica looked up at me, her face was clearly frustrated, but she was keeping her voice quiet.

"Don't sass me young lady! I made you!" Those words should have never been spoken, not even thought, but of course, I got carried away. Jealousy and I didn't mix well.

"Made me? What do you think I am a doll? Something you can control? Huh, seems you need to think about how this _relationship_ works." She finished her coffee, threw away her cup and walked away. She never came home that night, and I didn't see her the next day. Apparently she was assigned another mission across town, and she was going to be gone for a good two to three weeks.

It was a lonely existence these past month, I didn't expect for her to take on another job, and my superiors tell me they are not in the position to tell me of her whereabouts. It felt as though time stopped, that big house made me feel lonely, which wasn't a feeling I had experienced since my wife passed all those years ago. It was strange, finding myself feeling for another person to the point that I felt empty when she was gone. And though I knew we loved one another, I knew she didn't like to feel pinned down too much, but she did like feeling as though she belonged, and I pressured her. I acted like a child, a jealous child that doesn't like to share his toys. It was as simple as that, and now that I knew I was wrong, there was no way to tell her how wrong I was, how sorry I was, how miserable I was.

"Huhh, thus my lonely days continue on." I whispered to myself as I decided to shave, seeing that I had grown a beard, along with acquiring large bags under my eyes. I desperately needed a shower, along with a full nights rest. Thus I took the day off and slept, not eating, and realizing I had lost some weight, to sum it up, I looked like shit.

"Mmmm." I exhaled as I fell asleep, but like every dream started, I saw her. Her back turned towards me, softly curled and its usual platinum color, she was wearing an evening gown, white fluffy ball gown that shone in the moonlight. The wind was blowing, the scent of the ocean brushed past my nose as I walked towards her, I put my hand on her shoulder, noticing I was wearing a black suit, she turned to look toward me, her deep blue eyes glimmered, and her creamy skin reflected the moonlight her lips were a soft peach color and her cheeks slightly blushed. She was lovely with her hair out of her face, and I noticed she had a veil on with shimmering crystals on it, and then I realized she was dressed for a wedding . . . for her wedding, but who was the groom? I looked around and saw the altar where another man was standing waiting for her and the chairs were empty, I realized she wanted me to walk her down the isle. I did so, and found a strange man standing there, he had a young face no doubt, but there was nothing that made him out to be a "unique" individual, he was just some average Joe, but I knew for a fact that he wasn't me. And that hurt more than surprised me, I felt as though my heart broke in half, and as the pastor began to marry them, asking who was giving away the bride, I tried to say "I do," but I couldn't do it. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, not a single syllable and she looked at me with sad eyes begging for me to say something, even nod my head but my body refused. Then she cried, tears that shimmered like diamonds down her rosy cheeks and I felt as though all the world would come crumbling down, but nothing would crush me or kill me like seeing her like that. Suddenly I jumped out of bead, whisking around to see if anyone was in the room with me, but as usual, I was alone. I looked at the clock, seeing I had slept for about eight hours, needing to get a drink I went to the kitchen, checking every room out of habit, but all untouched. As I arrived at the fridge, I found my usual alcoholic drink and popped off the lid as I drank down nearly half the bottle as I shook my head and found some left overs, eating enough so I wouldn't get too drunk. I turned on the TV, nothing in particularly just something to listen to, I turned the news on and there was another tragedy happening in this miserable world, then my heart stopped. Apparently there was a story about a serial killer found in the same lake where he drowned all his victims, though no one knew who ended his life, but I knew. It was the same part of town where Veronica was originally sent out, and it seemed as though the news was beginning to piece together the similar occurrences in several other small towns where a mystery figure appears in town for a short while, finds a serial killer and the next thing they know the mystery figure is gone and the killer found dead in the same location where their previous victims were killed. Veronica was most definitely was making her mark, and I felt proud. But at the same time, I knew it was the same pride and jealousy I felt at an earlier time that ruined this relationship. Thus I cleaned up my mess and put on a bath, I used to only take them with Veronica, but not it was the only way to take away the stress and uneasiness.

I soaked up the time where I could unwind and not think, until I thought I heard something. At first I just assumed it was that usual creaking from this old house, but a second time was too convenient as I jumped out and grabbed a gun, not having time for anything else. The noise was coming from downstairs, and I was sure I locked the doors and windows. Suddenly the stairs began creaking, thus I took cover behind a wall, as I was able to spot the intruder before they spotted me. As the noise became louder and louder I saw the figure of a woman as I snuck up from behind and put my gun to her back.

"Freeze, turn around _slowly_." I growled. She did as ordered, and as soon as I saw her face, I dropped the gun.

"Jesus Veronica . . . scared the shit out of me." I breathed out heavily as I put the gun away and got back in the tub.

"Well, at least the house looks clean." She said plainly as she pulled down her hood and put her clothes in the hamper and put her bag near her closet. Then she walked over to the tub and sat in front of me.

"I missed you." She whispered as she began to bathe herself.

"Me too." I kissed her forehead as she turned towards me; she was tearing up but smiled. I took her face in my hands and kissed her over and over again as she sat there, leaning forward as we kissed passionately. She pulled away and smiled, telling me all about her mission and secret graduation and admittance into her new career. She was excited, requesting me as her permanent partner, of course I agreed and we were preparing for our first mission, but of course not everything can go smoothly.

"I'm pregnant." She came out from the bathroom as she showed me her test results. My mouth about dropped to the floor, but I expected that to happen, but not so soon.

"Well, I'm going to be a dad. Ha, I'll be damned." I laughed as she smiled, she looked radiant, telling me she was scared that I wouldn't be overjoyed, and though I was, there was a small voice in the back of my mind that caused me to worry, but I knew I had to push it further back in order to enjoy this. But we did agree that marriage was important, and since we didn't have family, she bought a simple dress and we went to a small church and that was that. Had a simple wedding night and went on our first mission, time flying by faster and faster each second as nine months came and went, as did the next five years. But one thing has never changed, that voice in the back of my mind reminding me of the night my wife and daughter were murdered but this voice was overpowered by memories of that night I first met Veronica, and our first night together, our wedding day, and the day our son was born. And all these new memories make the old ones meaningless.

End


End file.
